tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family 4: Cliques
Lucky: Three seasons, over 24 users, over 54 Houseguests... Here comes the fourth! Welcome to Big Family 4: Cliques! Houseguests: Athletes: #Kiara - The Nice Jock - Franky494 #Jake - The Caring Jock - Zannabanna '''Evicted - Day 2 #Portia - The Ghetto Jockette - Zannabanna #Johnny - The Mysterious Dude - BlazeHead51 Brains: #Jeremy - The Annoying Nerd - NanoPower512 '''Evicted - Day 1 #Mia - The Fanfiction Writer - Boomerangfish '''Evicted - Day 1 #Damon -the shy guy maybe........ Dawntdrotifan '''Evicted - Day 1 #Dusk - the calm meditaiter Dawntdrotifan '''Evicted - Day 1 Off-beats: #Daniel - The Pushover - NanoPower512 #Sugar - The Hungry Gurl - SolarEclipse #Corey - The Cool Kid Wannabe - Conker511 #Nathan - The Video Game Addict - Boomerangfish Populars: #Bianca - The Fabulous One - SolarEclipse #Trey - Movie Maker - Conker511 #Cayden - The Celebrity - Franky494 #Trevor - The Crazy Nice Guy - BlazeHead51 Table: Pre-Chat: '''Lucky: Welcome to the Big Family 4: Clique house! You may explore while the rest of the Houseguests arrive! Damon : ummmmm uh ermmmmmmmmmm ahhh .....HELLO uhhh uhhh Dusk : this will be fun Jeremy: HI DAMON! One time when I played Star Wars, Yoda was all like BOOM BAM BOOM, AND LUKE WAS LIKE YEEEEEEAAAH AND YODA WENT FHFGCHCUYF AND DARTH VADER WAS HILLARIOUS WHEN HE WENT I AM YOUR FATHER BUT REALLY DOES HE HAVE ANY PROOF? I DON'T THINK SO!!! Damon :um who are you........... Trevor: well ain't this great?, hopefully we'll all get along nicely... Johnny: (snickers) year hopefully. Corey: Yes, 4th big family season in a row, the (fake) wiki page says I'm a main character! Trey: DUSK! YAY, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR EVER! *hugs her* Sugar: Yo, is there any food here? I'm starved. Bianca: *shoves Sugar and Corey* Out of my way, populars only. Kiara: ... um ... hi Cayden: *Shoves Bianca* Celebrities only *Sarcastic Tone Begins* Sorry :/ Daniel: *walks up to Bianca* Hi! Are you REALLY famous? *smiles* Dusk :hey trey Trey: yeah, and I can't w- * gets dragged to popular side* huh? But my friend is over there! Nathan: Hey Trey. I guess we are considered the two nicest contestents. Mia: Yeah, that's great, shut up. Dusk :mia try to be nice to them atleast Damon :dusk what are we supposed to to do girl Trey: I guess.... D: * doesn't cope with not being away from dusk* Corey: Hey Nathan want to alliance :D we always go far with an alliance Jeremy: Corey, You're getting unoriginal, stop asking for alliances or joining them, I'm sure people are getting bored watching you getting so far by just flying their through an alliance. The Game hasn't even started yet! And Nathan, Only two people voted for you and Trey. And Daniel, How did you get to final 2? It's bad enough Liam got Final 3 Again. Raven was terribly scripted and so was Selena and Amber... they're getting terrible at script writing this season... Daniel: the show isn't scripted.... Freddy: AHHHH! Sorry! I'd better get rid of my Wikipedia page! Nathan: Yeah, sure Corey. Mia: *To Freddy* Who the heck ARE YOU?! Freddy: FROM A DIFFRENT AN SHOW!!! BLUBLEUSNHDBHBFGFBJANWODBJDBX!!!! *disappears* Daniel: ...Um... Jeremy: Uh.... Bianca: Just everyone, back off. I need my space. Sugar: Gurl, I need mah catering. Trevor: (CONF: these guys sure are crazy, maybe even crazier then me....(gives a weird look to the camera) Damon :hey dusk when is the challenge Dusk :dont know do you know trey Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Welcome to Big Family 4: Cliques! As you can see there are only four cliques, but by tomorrow only three cliques will remain. That means one clique will win HOH, the winning clique will nominate two cliques, one clique wins veto, and the safe clique will vote for the clique to be eliminated. Get ready for another exciting season. Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A ???: :D you look like you need this, * puts laptop under Johnny * Bedroom B ???: nice laptop, *sneaks away with laptop* Bedroom C ???: mirror mirror on the wall, *shatters Bianca's mirror on the wall, next to cayden* :( I don't wanna do this* Bedroom D ???: * sneaks to Nathans bed* :( sorry dude *breaks all Nathan's games* Nathan: *later* D: My games! How will I survive! HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Today's first HOH challenge is questions about season three as always. The first six to answer the question correctly will move on to round two. Question #1: Who won Big Family: The Reincarnation? Daniel: Me.... Jeremy: Him *points at Daniel* Corey: Daniel Trey: Daniel Trevor: Daniel Johnny: Daniel Lucky: The first four to correctly move on to round three. Who came in second place? Corey: ME! TREY: Corey Daniel: Corey Jeremy: Corey Lucky: The first one to answer correctly wins. Who lost the first attic duel? Corey: Kane Lucky: And Corey wins HOH for himself and the Off-Beats clique! Nominations '''Lucky: Corey, which two cliques do you nominate for eviction? Corey: Athletes and brains Veto Competition Lucky: In this veto, you must list all the evictees of seasons 1-3. The first person to do so wins the veto for their clique! Johnny: Season 1 - Zero, Kendall, X, Cher, Drew, Desiree, Jonathan, Spongebob, Sharky, Raven, Lady Marmalade, Corey, Daniel, Selena and Nathan. / Season 2 - Matthew, Firey, Liam, Zane, Lady Marmalade, Nathan, Sharky, Miami, Patrick, Sheamus, Raven, Lara, Corey, Robin, Cher, Chimaroj and Selena. / Season 3 - Kane, The Miz, Karl, Desiree, Johnny, Athena, Drew, Glyce, Aaron, Mickey, Chandler, Trey, Nathan, Amber, Luna, Dusk, Mia, Liam and Corey. Lucky: And Johnny wins the veto! Veto Ceremony Lucky: Johnny uses the veto on the Athletes which makes the Populars, the replacement nominee. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Both the Off-beats and the Athletes may vote to evict one entire clique. Kiara: I vote to evict the brains clique Johnny: i'd like to evict the Brains Clique. Nathan: I'd like to evict the populars, because I don't like snobs. Lucky: In a 2-1 vote, the entire Brains clique is evicted BUT one of you has the chance to randomly return on Day 5. We had an exciting first day here and we have nine more to come. Good night Houseguests! Damon :what all of us Lucky: Yes. Day 2 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D ???: NAAAAAAATHAAAAN? * Puts laptop from yesterday under Nathans pillow, (plz don't find straight away, it'll ruin the drama :D) :( *breaths out* I miss... he's waking up! * runs for the ???* HOH Challenge '''Lucky: It takes three lines to push someone off. The last person standing wins! Kiara: *Pushes off Daniel* Cayden: *Pushes off Sugar* Corey: *pushes sugar* Trey:*pushes Daniel * Cayden: *Pushes Sugar off* (Sugar's Out) Kiara: *Pushes Daniel* (Daniel's Out) Trey: *pushes Cayden * Corey: *pushes johnny* Lucky: So since you guys aren't competing in challenges, there is no HOH or veto today, but that means I am nominating Houseguests. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: I nominate Jake and Bianca for eviction. You may vote to evict one of them. Trey: Bianca Corey" Jake Nathan: I'll vote for Jake. Sugar: Yo, that Jake kid is all kinds of weird. '''Lucky: In a 3-1 vote Jake is evicted from the Big Family house. Good night Houseguests!